Scared of the Dark
by Rachel L. M
Summary: Ed is scared of the dark.


Disclaimer: Amazingly, 3 months ago, I won the rights to FMA

**Disclaimer**: Amazingly, 3 months ago, I won the rights to FMA. Two weeks after that, I woke up in the

Canadian wilderness, surrounded by hungry polar bears. Good thing I carry a spear everywhere...

Anyway, after the situation, I gave the rights back, as to never have to fight off polar bears again. So,

I don't own FMA. Sorry. Wow, I have too much free time…

**A/N**: This is a totally random fic, and I apologize for that. The idea was given to me, and don't get me wrong, it's a great idea; it just didn't work out the way I had planned. Sorry Leah. Anyway, I wrote it mostly in theology class while listening to some guy who was supposed to be St. Francis sing and pray. Yah, I think guilt got the better of me…

**Scared of the Dark**

By: Rachel L. Mustang

"What do you mean I can't get a room?" Edward asked the man while trying to maintain his temper. The Inn owner didn't even look up from the work he was doing on the counter in front of him. He simply answered "I mean we're out of empty rooms. You might try another Inn. Good day." Ed was having more trouble not yelling now. "This is the last Inn! All the others are full!" The man answered "So is this one. Now, please leave." Ed stomped out of the Inn, slamming the door behind him.

He walked slowly down the street, kicking a small rock as he went along. That's when the idea came to him. Roy. He could stay with Roy.

The Command Center seemed unusually hectic. Ed quickly made his way to Roy's office to try and avoid anyone asking for his help. Ed finally reached it and was surprised to find Roy sitting at his desk actually doing his work. Then he saw why. Lt. Hawkeye stood to one side of the desk, her arms crossed. In her right hand there was a gun. She tapped her index finger against the trigger. "Um...am I interrupting something?" Ed asked, making himself known. "Not at all," Roy answered, "what do you need?"

"I have a favor to ask." Ed said, "If it's not too much trouble." Roy sat his pen down. He was glad to have an

excuse to take a break from the vast mound of paper work he still had to finish." Could you excuse us for a minute, Lt.?"

Roy asked. Hawkeye turned to leave the office, closing the door behind her, but not before adding "You have five minutes."Roy just smiled and folded his hands in the desk. "So, what did you need Ed?"

"Uh, all the hotels in town are full. It's really weird." Ed answered. "Yah," Roy said, "The Fuhrer is coming to

Central to give a speech. That's why everything is so busy. Probably why the hotels are filled too." Ed sighed. The Colonel

had told him about the visit months before and he had forgotten. He mentally cursed himself.

"Right. Well, I was wandering...you know...since I've got nowhere to go. Could I stay at your place?" Roy smiled. "Come on Ed. You know you don't have to ask." He opened the top left drawer of his desk and tossed Ed a key. Ed missed catching the key. He was still shocked by Roy's response. He was internally celebrating.

"But I have to work so I won't be home until later. Just make yourself at home. There should be food in the fridge. "Ed's childish happiness was getting the better of him. "Thanks Ro- I mean Colonel. I love you!" He grabbed his suitcase and key off the ground and ran toward the door. "Hey!" Roy shouted after Ed, his face turning a little pink from the boy's last comment, "Ask Havoc to drive you!"

Ed stopped at the door and half waved; half saluted the older man then ran out, almost knocking into Hawkeye

on his way out. Hawkeye, gun still in hand, just stepped to the side. "Time to get back to work, sir." She said smiling a

little when she noticed the Colonel's blushing. "Five minutes is up."

About thirty minutes later Edward stood outside Roy's house. He sighed. Havoc defiently wasn't the world's

safest driver. Actually, he was no where near. He had the worst case of road rage Ed had ever seen. He silently

promised never to get in a car with Havoc again while turning to wave the Second Lt. off. Havoc waved and headed down

the street, going atleast thirty over the legal limit. Ed thanked god he wasn't in that car and opened the door.

Edward was shocked to see that the house in front of him was surprisingly clean. For a man with no apparent

organizational skills at work, he sure kept his straight. The front door opened up into a small clear area. To the right there

was a staircase that led up to a landing with two doors, Roy's bedroom and bathroom. To the left there was a small living

room and just beyond that there was a kitchen.

Ed sat his belongings down by the door and headed straight for the fridge. Apparently when Roy said that

that there was "food in the fridge" he was referring to the sandwiches and beer. Ed groaned and grabbed a turkey

sandwich and a cup of water from the faucet.

Roy got home around seven pm to find Ed sitting on the couch with a book. "What are you reading?" he asked. Ed was not a very friendly person when he was trying to concentrate on something. Especially if it was a book. He hated being disturbed from his reading. "A book." He responded, sounding meaner that intended. Roy just shrugged it off. He knew how Ed got. "Thanks Captain Obvious." He replied while taking a beer out of the fridge. Ed didn't say anything more. Roy got the feeling this evening was going to be a very quiet one. He hadn't anticipated how awkward it was going to be to have Fullmetal stay at his place.

Dinner was an un-needingly discomfited affair. Edward had cooked because Roy severely lacked the ability to do so. Plus, Ed didn't want sandwiches and beer. They sat across from each other at the small table, neither of them speaking to the other. Bedtime, Roy thought, couldn't come fast enough. It was an excuse to lock himself in his room away from the teen and all the awkward silences that seemed to ensue whenever he was around.

Roy brought down an extra pillow and blanket and put them on the couch for Ed. He pretended to do work at the kitchen table until the boy fell asleep. It's not that he didn't trust Ed, it was just, the teen looked so damn beautiful when he slept. It was also the only time he looked like he was at peace with the world. Ed didn't take long to fall asleep. He was out in fifteen minutes flat. Roy switched off the light and started up the stairs.

"...Roy?" he heard the boy mutter. "What is it?" Roy replied, trying hard to sound friendly despite how tired he actually was. "Um..." Ed said quietly "could you leave the light on?" Roy couldn't see it, but Ed was turning red from embarrassment. "No, sorry. That will cost a ton more on the bill this month."

"Please." Ed replied. Roy couldn't understand why the boy was being so persistent about this. "Why do you need it?" he asked solely out of curiosity. Ed looked away from the older man and down at his feet. "Um…well ever since I was little…never mind…" he trailed off. Roy could tell something was wrong. Maybe it was his fatherly instincts he thought he didn't have kicking in. Or maybe it was because he just straight up loved the boy in front of him. He liked the second one better.

He went over and sat on the end of the couch, down by Ed's feet. "Come on Ed, you can tell me." Ed's childishness was shining through again. "You promise you won't laugh at me?" he asked shyly. Roy smiled. "I promise." Ed still wasn't convinced, but he loved Roy and love involved trust, so he decided to tell him anyway. "Ever since I was little, I've been scared of the dark…" he looked down in embarrassment. Roy smiled a little and had to hide the laugh that was trying to push its way out of him.

"Aw, come on Ed. Every one has fears. To be honest, spiders scare the shit out of me." They both laughed. Roy got up and moved to sit on the far end of the couch and pulled the blonde into his lap. "So, can we leave the light on?" Ed asked. Roy smirked. "No." Ed looked shocked. "Don't worry though; you can just come sleep with me." Ed smiled. "You sure?"

Roy smiled back at Ed. "Yah. I'm sure. And don't worry. It doesn't bother me that my man is scared of the dark."

A/N: …man?...haha, that made me laugh a little…anyway, go click that review button, please.


End file.
